Neurotrophic Tyrosine Receptor Kinase (NTRK) 1, 2 and 3 are receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) that activate multiple downstream pathways involved in cell proliferation and survival. Various genetic fusions, arising from aberrant chromosomal translocations of the genes coding for these RTKs, are implicated in the etiology of multiple cancers including high and low grade glioma, cholangiocarcinoma, papillary thyroid carcinoma, colon cancer and non-small cell lung cancer. A genomics analysis on the landscape of kinase fusions identified NTRK fusions in a wide array of additional cancer types including head and neck squamous cell carcinoma, pancreatic adenocarcinoma, sarcoma and melanoma, thereby providing further therapeutic rationale for deploying inhibitors of these kinases to treat multiple oncologic indications.
The identification of NTRK fusions as the underlying cause of certain cancers prompted the discovery and clinical development of several NTRK kinase inhibitors to treat tumors that harbor an NTRK fusion protein. Early clinical data support the viability of this approach in providing benefit to patients with specific human malignancies. Ultimately however, despite clear signs of clinical activity, most patients' cancers will become resistant to kinase inhibitor therapy leading to relapse and progression of the disease. When resistance occurs, the patient's treatment options are often very limited. There is thus a need for compounds that inhibit NTRK, as well as its resistant mutants.